


Snowed in

by Odds_Evens



Series: 12 days of McHanzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, References to Sex, Snowed In, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: Day One of 12 days of McHanzoA mission in Canada goes great! ... Until a freak snow storm leaves Hanzo and McCree trapped in a safe house alone on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it. I ate rock sugar while writing it so it better be tooth-rottingly sweet.

While on a mission in Canada, hanzo and mccree find themselves trapped in a safe house after a surprise snow storm. Power is out and thy aren't a priority for evac so they make do with a roaring fireplace and some old whiskey.

\---

Snow was nothing new to Hanzo. Every winter, the snow would blanket his lovely Hanamura in enough snow to make him and his brother giddy with glee. And his travels during his self imposed exile often led him to Russia or Europe where snow was expected the moment the temperature dipped.

Even the cold didn't bother him as much as it did average humans. The dragon spirits inside him kept his core temperature warm enough to keep him comfortable in anything short of an arctic storm.

... Unfortunately that's exactly what he and McCree found themselves in at the moment.

The mission to Canada was supposed to take no more than two days. He, McCree, Genji and Zenyatta travelled together, the archer, the gunslinger, and the ninja watching out for Talon as Zenyatta spoke for Omnic rights at a peace rally.

Perhaps even criminals took time off as Talon was a no-show and Zenyatta and Genji were on the first plane out to New York City for another, more well guarded, peace keeping mission. Hanzo and McCree returned to the safe house to rest before their morning flight, with enough time to do some shopping before Tracer's big Christmas Eve party.

Well, you know what they say about the best laid plans.

\---

"If this darn snow gets any deeper, we'll have to dig a tunnel to get out."

Hanzo didn't need to look up to know McCree was scowling, his serape drawn tight over his shoulders to keep the heat in as he glared out the window. The snow had started just past midnight and hadn't let up since. At nearly 3 in the afternoon, the snow was higher then McCree's knees, and effectively blocked their attempts to leave the house.

"Mei claims the snow will not stay for long. The airport will reopen soon, and then we will make our way home."

Home. Once the ease of thought of calling anywhere other then Hanamura home would have left Hanzo panicking. But now?

Yes. Gibralter was home. The people in it were his family. Even the loud mouthed bother standing behind him.

"I dunno, Han. Think this might be it for us." Finally, McCree moved away from the window, joining Hanzo on the couch, with an arm behind the archer. "But if this is how I go, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"You are fond of this safe house?" Hanzo teases.

"Well, we made some damn good memories in it last night, darling."

There had been plenty of flights available to Europe following Zenyatta's speech. If they'd wanted to, Hanzo and McCree could have flown in and out of the country within the same day. But time alone was such a rarity that they'd both claimed exhaustion and had elected to stay in the local safe house for the night.

"We will miss Tracer's party." Hanzo says after a moment, leaning his face in toward his long time boyfriend's. "She will be heartbroken."

"She'll live." McCree laughs. "But I won't if you keep teasing me like this."

Hanzo relents, pulling himself onto McCree's lap and locking their lips together. The minute McCree's hands start to wander bellow Hanzo's belt- the lights go out, leaving them in complete darkness.

"... Well, I guess you could call that kiss-"

"McCree do not."

"-electrifying."

Hanzo smirks as he slaps his boyfriend's hat off his head, hearing McCree cuss as he scrambles to find it in the dark. Calmly, Hanzo takes McCree's lighter from the table and flicks it on, using the minimal light to make his way to the old fireplace in the corner of the room. The logs were covered in a fine layer of dust, but were made from real wood, and the cold air coming from the chimney probably meant to fireplace was operational. Either way, they would need light and heat to pass the storm comfortably.

"McCree, pass me the paper from the table."

McCree hops to it, jamming his hat back on his head as he goes. "Planning on lighting us up a fire, darling?"

"That is the idea." Hanzo replies, taking the newspaper from McCree and rolling a sheet into a long wick. He uses the lighter to light the paper and quickly drops it under the logs. A few more sheets join it in a makeshift nest and the fire eventually catches onto the logs, filling the room with a soft glow.

Hanzo hums as McCree joins him on the floor, pulling the archer into his lap, Hanzo's back pressed against McCree's chest. "Mighty romantic, innit?"

"For now. As the temperature begins to dip again, you may find yourself changing your mind."

"Wasn't talking about the temperature, Han." He places a soft kiss on Hanzo's cheek before resting his chin on the archer's shoulder. "Just you and me here, a Christmas alone. No terrorist to fight or people to save. No nosy brothers or attention-starved gamers trying to poke into our business... just us. A home. And nothing to do. It's nice."

"It is." Hanzo finds himself agreeing, clasping McCree's flesh hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "Perhaps we will have to make a habit of this."

"You really mean that?"

"I would love nothing more then to spend every day and every night alongside you, Jesse. Be that in a battle, in bed, or before a roaring fire." And he means every word.

With a choked back whimper, Jesse lunges forward, pulling Hanzo's lips to his and kissing him like the world was ending. "I love you, Han. I love you so damn much."

"And I, you." Hanzo replies, heart leaping. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry fucking Christmas."

("Must you always be so crass?"

"Darling, you love it when I'm crass.")


End file.
